User talk:Secundomia/Archives/December 2009-April 30, 2010
NOTICE:This is an archive page. All new messages should be directed to User talk:Secundomia.'' AMU Application AMU has received your application and if all members vote positive on your candidacy, AMU will be happy to receive you as a new member. You will be informed of the date of voting. Oh, and could you post the exact date of your Antarctic claims? This is a standard procedure in case someone disputes them. Westantarctica 11:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *All members of the AMU have time to vote about your claim until 5th March 2010. For any quistions, please contact me on flandrensis@live.be so I can send you a document with all current information about Antarctic micronations. Flandrensis 19:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! Parker I of Secundomia 19:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rukora - Secundomia Hello, Thank you for opening up DR with the Principality of Rukora. We wish to know whether you would just like a simple friendly relation, an alliance or maybe even a treaty of some sort. Please send your ideas to rukora@hotmail.co.uk. Best Regards, President Turner Phoenix-Sterling relations Greetings. The Phoenix empire replied to your invitation for an alliance about a week ago. We are making sure you received this message. Just in case you didn't receive it, the awnser was yes and please email us at PhoenixEmpireGov@gmail.com *Secretary of State Price I MUSC 9/3/10 Yes, it is OK to post your application on the talk page. We are happy that Sterling is interested in joining the MUSC. Its unforunatate the Secundomia aren't so interested but we hope you'll be ready you join at a future date. Best Regards President Tom Turner of Rukora Re: The Univist Republican Phoenix Empire As of March 8, 2010, the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku has been locked into a similar situation as your nation. You may not know me, so I am the People's President of Eniarku Aaron A. Meek . I would like to know if on behalf of my government if Secundomia would like to enter a state of alliance against the Univist Republican Phoenix Empire. Please respond ASAP. President-Eniarku 01:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) CLP interested Hello, i am Duke Bradley of Dullahan, Senator of Wyvern, I am the leader of the Conservative Liberal Party, a party that is between Right Wing and Centre right, I would like communications with sir Parker I about his paries and his ideals and exchange idea's points of view, and maybe he's interested in Dullahanism regards, Bradleyof Dullahan Leader of the Conservative Liberal Party Wyvern Reply Interesting... I do agree with many of the policies, not all of them, but many of them. Very interesting. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 19:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Secundomian Concerns of Order 070710 | Austenasium Civilum et Guerrus M. Parker I of Secundomia, I understand your concerns and skepticism. Although Sandus '''does not have the ability to force other micronations to quit this pointless argument of aggression, we are trying to pressure both sides, especially those foreign states which are involved, into accepting peace and working towards a referendum in Austenasia. We all, as in all micronations of our community, must recognize that the origin of this civil war is childish and immature and if we are to continue to prosper together as micronations, we must do so with a '''''professional, diplomatic tone. We must all understand that this civil war will not get any better if every micronation in our community becomes involved and becomes an aggressor and that if we are to all prosper as individual micronations, we must do so diplomatically and peacefully ''for the remainder of this dispute. This issue, concerning to the start of this conflict, is solely domestic to Austenasia. It does not concern, in any way, any foreign country or state. And yet, this conflict - which started because of a childish, immature dispute - has become an international war between various micronations. If we are to solve the way in which our micronations work, in order to establish legitimacy within our micronations and our community, we must first work to solve our disputes - even those childish in nature. That is why I have declared the Austenasian conflict to be under the decree of ''Firmus Furium Populum est, in order to pressure other micronations to not engage in this civil war. The only exceptions to this are those micronations within the Triune Alliance. However, Firmus Furium Populum est (FFPe), meaning ''Closure is to Angry People ''or, more respectfully, ''Closure to Aggressive Parties, will mean that any micronation which does declare engagement within the civil war will be met immediately with a '''declaration of war, issued by my office. Any aggressive action taken by any party 'against any other party in this conflict will be recognized as a declaration of war against the Barony of Sandus and will be recognized as an attempt to destroy international peace. I urge the government of Secundomia to stand with Sandus, as we try to restore peace, not only to Austenasia, but to our micronational community. I welcome all efforts to try to restore normalcy, not only efforts from Secundomia, but from the entire micronational community. We must restore normalcy and peace, if any organization or any subcommunity is to work on any issue. I will not only urge the other members of the Triune Alliance to adhere to an immediate cease fire, but I will also urge the Grand Unified Micronational and the Organization of Active Micronations to not only adhere to an indefinite ceasefire and a pledge of nonaggression, but also to work with Sandus, as allies, to try to restore normalcy and peace to our community and to Austenasia. ''Issued from the Provisional Office of the Baron of Sandus within Tunisia, Rue Habib Bourguiba, Sidi Daoud, La Marsa, Tunisia, ''Guillaume Soergel Baronum Sandus, Baronium Sandus. En paxa, toutum mondus vivi doves! Baronum Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 08:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply Baronum Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl, I do wish for peace, but will stand for something I strongly beleive in, e.g. Caroline having right over Esmond for becoming emperor. Also I have many allies on Caroline's side, and I will aid them, as I beleive they have a right to declare war. In addition, many of the Esmondonian supporters are either not my allies, or are disagreeable to me. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 14:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks To'' ''Parker I of Secundomia Your Majesty,i was here to say a very-very Thank you to you because you had helped me solved my problem.And,this will be a great honor for me. Thank you. From President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros What exactly was the problem? I can't remember. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 16:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) To Parker I of Seundomia oh sorry,let me explain.you helped me to changes the name of my article.by the way,what is the steps to change an article? If you look at the edit button on the page, go to the right two spaces, and you will find the move button. A window will prompt you to rename the article. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 14:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Alliance or Recognisian? Hello, Im Bradley of Dullahan and im the Senator of Wyvern and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Wyvern, Im so impressed of your nation that i would ask for a Alliance or recognisian, Wyvern sees many benfits in this possible relationships. Regards, Brad1201 23:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Wyvern To all MFA members (Message for Sterling) Hello, As you may know, I have asked Joe Foxon multiple times if he wanted to join the MFA with the MUSC. It appears he has entered inactivity. As a result of this, we are casting a vote amongst the MFA members to vote on whether or not to join. Hear are the balances: For: #Higher Publicity #More nations eligable to join competitions #You will be able to compete in events across the board Against: To be honest, I can't think of any. Please cast your votes before 1st April 2010 to rukora@hotmail.co.uk or here. Best Regards, Tom Turner (President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC) Alliance or Recognician Hello, Im Bradley of Dullahan and im the Senator of Wyvern and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Wyvern, Im so impressed of your nation that i would ask for a Alliance or recognisian, Wyvern sees many benfits in this possible relationships. Sorry that i have posted again but i havent got any reply. Regards, Brad1201 18:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Yes the Alliance is confirmed. Sorry, I must have missed that message. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 18:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Youre a bussy man i presume, it happens to everyone time to time, The most important thing is that the alliance is formed, question does this include Sterling? Brad1201 22:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want it to? It can if you want. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I have noticed were allready allied with Sterling, as Sterling is a part of the Agues Alliance. Brad1201 20:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello im sorry but i am a guy so i changed it in what you said on my article. I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you were a guy or a girl, as you hadn't specified and Dakota is one of those names that can go either way. Remember to press the signature button or put four of tildes (~) at the end of your post on talk pages. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 00:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Relations Thanks for joining our side in the war, and the South Kilttown Forces would like to join the Allied Carolonian Coralition. Lord Gen Kingsnorth 17:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) However, due to upcoming peace talks, we probably will not join the Coalition. If you decide to, ask User:Son3 about joining. Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 18:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Is my Udaho page following micro's rules...is it good? please tell! Marcus Villanova 21:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The map is a little large. Have you considered shrinking it? Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 21:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea i know it's stupid but i'll leave a work in progress template there... i know how wikipedia's work i have been on wikination for a long time now so you know.thanks! Marcus Villanova 21:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Leader of Secundomia Would you like Diplomatic Relations with us The United islands.and if so just write a message on here. and I would like to join the Triune Alliance so can you put my name on the stuff where the people in the Triune Alliance are suppose to be.(If i can join). TheUnitedIslands 01:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Good day sir, I am Grand Admiral Timothy Romano, leader of the Deltan Imperium. We are a newly formed nation that is still in the process of getting fully organized. At this time, I have been charged by the Admiralty Council to make contact with other nations for support and possible diplomatic relations. I would be willing to share any information that you may require about us. We am contacting you today in hopes of starting a informal dialogue between our embassies, with the ultimate goal of establishing diplomatic relations and becoming allies. Please let me know what information you require about the Imperium. Also, any advice or suggestions that you could provide would be welcome. With all respect, Grand Admiral Timothy S. Romano www.deltanimperium.com RE: Diplomatic relations Sorry for the delay in replying to you! :D Usually the Ambassadorial Council deals with diplomacy. Contact them through their e-mail address: consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RoNF Relations The relations you made with the Solvo Federation are no longer active, but if you would like to start relations again please contact me. Re:Please Secundomia was listed as an enemy due to your support for the opposing side in the Austenasian Civil War. If you don't want us to be politically opposed, I suggest that you withdraw your previously stated political support for a rebellion that is militarily opposing us. MUSC Event Plans Hello, As a member of the MUSC, I would like to decide which of the following events you would be interested in participating in: 1. Micronational Song Contest: Each participating member would submit a song to participate (This could not be a cover, a anti political protest and must last between 2:30 and 5:00) then, selected people and the public will vote for who they want to win. 2. Art Gallery, Different people in the Micronational public would create pieces of Artwork then, they would be sent to a selected city to be on display and possibly, an award will be given. 3. Micronational Movie Awards, similar to normal Movie Awards but with a customised format which gives awards to Micronational and Macronational Films. It would be a combinations of the BRITS and the OSCARS. 4. Virtual Football Club League, People from Micronations would create clubs to participate in a league system. These could be created by leader and by people who are simply members. These would be played on PES or FIFA via XBOX 360, PS3, Wii or PC. I hope this was OK for you and I can't wait for a response. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply 1. Micronational Song Contest: I might enter, but would have to write a song, as I have not yet written one. 2. Art Gallery: Also a maybe, would a scan count? I would not be able to mail it. 3. Micronational Movie Awards: I would like to participate in the voting/nominating, but I have not produced any TV projects. 4. Virtual Football Club League: Would the games be played live? Thank you for setting up the MUSC. Secundomia 22:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply Answers 1. Don't worry, I would give people plenty of time to do this. 2. Yes, a scan would be fine, as long as it is a colour scan or work is B&W. 3. Also fine, this seems the most popular one so far. 4. Yes, they would be played live against eachother. Teams would go head to head on the selected game. NOTE: You personally do not have to enter even if member of your nation do. I hope this was fine for you. Best Regards, Tom Turner 15:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Yes we would like to become allies with Secundomia.IegoGov 22:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Environmental Year You might be interested in having your micronation do something for the ImEY (Intermicronational Environmental Year). This is a chance for micronations to do things to help protect and conserve the environment, for example by making nature reserves, cleaning litter, or planting trees. There is about a month and a half left of the Year, but so far only four nations have taken part. For more information, here is its webpage: http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html Austenasia 14:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It is our standard to take a neutral stance on environmentalism. It sounds very interesting, but unfortunately goes against the Secundomian standards. Secundomia 15:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twinning Hello, The offer of twinning Prad does indeed interest me, although I am currently waiting to discuss moving Egtavia's capital to a different location within Capital Province with my First Minister, so I would like to wait until we have sorted out all the arrangements before agreeing to anything. --Demontux 21:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You,Secundomia ! From one Leader to another Leader, I say Thank You for helping me. To victory My dear allie and a fellow member of the Ageas Alliance, Lets march to victory! Brad1201 18:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's strange to see that someone still believes in micronational war. o_o --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I see it more as Political warfare. Brad1201 23:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawal of war? Dear Allies, I'm shocked, we went into a ridicioules war to aid you! and now after your allies aid you, you withdraw and let us have the political laughter of the micronational world? Im sorry but this is unaccepteble, My King and senators have asked me if this isnt a violation of the Ageas Alliance or our Alliance. We dont even have your motive or a warning or a discussion to leave all toghether! Your allie, Wyvern Brad1201 23:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I am deeply sorry for any discomfort caused by my withdrawl. I did not have time to discuss this with the Alliance or you. I was pressured in to leaving the war after I decided it wasn't worth it. Please, if you wish to leave the war, then leave it. I was aiding the RrSA at first, as they were a member of the Alliance, but after NottaLotta Acres withdrew, I felt the war was unneeded and I could leave as NLA did. If you wish for us to re-enter the war, then we will re-enter. Again, I am deeply sorry. --Secundomia 00:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : I understand the feeling, we of wyvern want to leave to as we see this war is not worth it, dont re-enter this war, we are not mad, but when i wrote this I whas shocked and a little terryfied, but i think we can manage. Thank you for your kind offer and your fast reply. May our alliance last for ever! Brad1201 09:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC)